Fear
by snobunniex3
Summary: Nate has never been afraid of Eliot Spencer, not really. Until now.


Not gonna lie, i really like this one. Not sure what i love but i do :) i'd apologize for tooting my own horn but everyone should be proud of their work :)

* * *

Fear

Nate has never been afraid of Eliot. Not really.

The first time he heard of Eliot spencer was when his file came across his desk. He was 'suspected' of stealing a painting from a client of IYS. 'Suspected' because while they _knew_ he'd done it, they couldn't prove it. That's not to say he was stealthy about it though. No, just efficient. He'd disabled the security cameras and taken out almost all of the guards too quickly for them to get a good look. Almost all. One guard saw him. One guard out of a dozen got enough of a glimpse to see the long hair, the blue eyes, the height and rough build, before he too was knocked out with a single punch. Even so, Nate was not afraid. He was anxious and not entirely sure he wanted to meet the younger man but not afraid.

The first time Nate met Eliot spencer, he was not afraid. After all, he had the gun and Eliot didn't even have a shirt. So when spencer seemingly surrendered and moved to hand over the statue, Nate didn't expect the gun to be ripped from his hands and disarmed. "I don't like guns" was the last thing he heard before darkness overtook him. He woke 2 hours later with a sore jaw and no statue.

The first time Nate worked with Eliot spencer, he was not afraid. He was wary, not entirely trusting his temporary partner, the man was a criminal after all. But Eliot spencer had a reputation even then for being good for his word. If Eliot Spencer took a job, the job was going to get done. If you tried to screw him over come time to pay, you'd get something but it wouldn't be your merchandise. But Nate was an honest man and he had no intention of not holding up his end of the deal, so he wasn't afraid. Wary, untrusting, and stressed but not afraid.

The first time Nate saw Eliot spencer pick up a gun, he was still not afraid of him. By now he considered Eliot one of his closest friends, his family. He didn't think he'd ever be afraid of him. He was afraid for him though. Nate watched as Eliot picked up the gun and checked the clip. Nate felt fear then; fear that he was going to lose his friend. He also felt doubt that they could take down Damien Moreau. But Eliot was already moving and if they wanted to get out then he had to move now. So he grabbed the Italian and ran. And when Nate heard Moreau's men return fire, he was certain that his friend was dead.

So no, Nate ford has never been afraid of Eliot Spencer.

Until now.

Because this is the first time Nate has seen Eliot truly angry.

Eliot is not annoyed or irked. He is not upset or ticked off. He is not frustrated or riled up.

Parker is not poking his wounds. Hardison is not rambling. Nate is not going off script during a con. Sophie is not trying to manipulate him.

He is furious and livid. Pissed off and angry. Infuriated and irate. He is in a rage.

Except he is calm.

He not acting irrationally like Parker sometimes does when angry. He is not running his mouth like Hardison does. He is not drinking or yelling like Nate does. He is not lashing out with sharp words like Sophie does. He is not growling and grouching like he normally does.

No he is in a mood like none of the team has never seen.

He is methodically gathering every weapon he has hidden throughout the office over the last few years.

He is not talking, hasn't said a word since they arrived at the Brewpub fifteen minutes ago.

And Nate is afraid.

Because his friend is angrier than he has ever seen. Because even when he asked the Italian if she could really arrest Moreau just before he picked up a gun for the first time in a very long time and prepared to himself to kill a dozen men, he did not have this look in his eyes. Because he is not out of control. Eliot spencer knows exactly what he is doing and how he is going to do it. And Nathan Ford is afraid because Eliot once talked him down from this dangerous precipice and now he has to return the favor and isn't sure how.

Nate looks to Sophie for help but she only raises her eye brows at him. He sighs.

"Guys, give me and Eliot a minute."

"You really think they aren't eavesdropping?" Eliot finally spoke as the door swung shut behind the team.

"You once told me that when you kill someone, two people die. The person you kill and the man you were before." Nate starts.

"Difference is, I've already killed. You haven't." the hitter interrupted.

"You're not that man anymore."

"You really believe that, don't you?"

"I know it. You aren't a violent man Eliot. If you were, you have added my gun to that pile. You once told me that you only use violence when necessary."

"They have her Nate! They grabbed her at least 3 hours ago. At most 5. They could be doing anything! She could be dead already! I don't have time for a con or a game. They have Maggie and I'll do anything to get her back!" He finally exploded.

And Nate felt a tiny bit of relief.

"We will get her back but don't do it like this. She wouldn't want you to be a killer Eliot."

The look Eliot sent him told him exactly what the hitter thought of that blow.

"We can do this Eliot. Hardison is getting her location. From there we can go in, create a distraction, and Parker can get her out. Sophie drives the getaway vehicle. You don't need to kill them."

Nate was sure he was getting through to his friend when Hardison and the others came back in.

"I got her man, warehouse on Market Street." Hardison exclaimed, holding his phone out to show Eliot.

Eliot grabbed it and headed for the door, grabbing his bag of weapons.

"I'll keep my com in." Was the only reassurance Nate received.

The others moved to follow him but Nate stopped them.

"When I tell you to, call the cops and send them to the warehouse." Came through the coms a few minutes later.

And Nate wasn't afraid anymore.

Eliot was growling through the coms and including them in the plan.

Maggie would be safe and so would Eliot

Eliot rushed up to Maggie, pulling his com out after telling the team he'd found her.

He quickly untied her hands and ankles, pulling her into the biggest hug he could, never wanting to let go.

"Maggie, darlin', let's get you outta here."

"Not quite yet." Came a deep voice from behind them. "Where are the rest of your men?"

Eliot turned and placed himself between the threat and Maggie.

Man across from him was slightly taller than Eliot and a bit lankier. He had a gun.

"What makes you think I've got anyone with me?" Eliot asked, moving closer.

"You expect me to believe that you took out all my guards on your own?" The man laughed.

Eliot grinned, taking another step closer.

"I do, actually."

The other man shook his head.

"I'll only ask once more."

"I came alone. I took out the guards in front first. Then the bald one, followed by the two with mustaches. Then the four playing cards. Then -"

"Enough."

Eliot was standing right in front of him now.

"Who the hell are you?" He shoved the gun into Eliot's chest.

"Me?" Eliot asked looking at the gun, his hair blocking his face.

"I'm Eliot spencer." He growled, glaring into the other man's eyes.

Eliot grabbed the gun and disarmed it like he did every other gun he's come across since he quit working for Damien Moreau.

He grabbed the other man by the back of the neck and pulled him in close.

"You're gonna listen and listen well, ya hear me? I'm gonna take this nice lady and we are going to leave. I'm gonna come back here tomorrow morning and if you ain't gone by dawn, I'm gonna end you in the most painful and violent way I know how. Understand?" He whispered, punching the man in the solar plexus.

The fear written across the thug's face was answer enough. Eliot knew he'd be gone.

"Come on darlin'." Eliot whispered, guiding Maggie out the building.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
